User talk:Mehukannu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rebuke robot.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 09:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . -- Wendy (talk) 19:23, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! Wish guide Is there a wish command guide somewhere? UbAhivn (talk) 22:46, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Sadly, there is not. You just have to play around with it to figure out most of its workings. Though for items, you can check their code names from the objectblueprints located in the game directory -> CoQ_Data -> StreamingAssets -> Base. And there you should find the objectblueprints xml- file. You can just use notepad to open it. It can take some time to get used to how it looks however. But most of the time, the wishing engine is very straight forward and shouldn't cause issues. Another command you might want to know is ctrl + x which will give your character a lot of experience which will let you go to some areas without much of a hassle. Mehukannu (talk) 23:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC)Mehukannu Hey! The Weekly Challenge section was to just fill the table so there wasnt an empty slot (Its a place holder as of now kinda). My idea behind it was to add the Weekly Challenge character roles to it to keep a kind of archive of them. I don't know if an archive already exists so I figured this could be it if there isn't. JstnWgnr (talk) 18:04, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I might look into making a template later on for the weekly challenges. It shouldnt be too hard. Good to hear from you and look foward to tackling this wiki with you! JstnWgnr (talk) 19:02, March 17, 2016 (UTC)